Babysitter
by Mrz.Cullen
Summary: Bella esta buscando un trabajo de verano... ¿Que pasaría si solo encuentra de niñera en la mansión de los Cullen? Todos humanos OOC. UA
1. niñera

**Babysitter**

Genial no tengo dinero.!! No puedo prestarme dinero quiero el mío pero para eso necesito TRABAJAR. Además estamos en vacaciones y tener un poco de dinero extra no es un crimen seguro que reneé y Charlie lo comprenderán. Vamos tengo diecisiete años!! Soy casi mayor de edad.

Puedo trabajar en centros de comida rápida , tiendas de supermercados , en el centro comercial.

Llegue a mi casa después del instituto y oficialmente hoy había salido de vacaciones. Por lo que llegue a las 4.00 y como de costumbre Charlie y reneé estaban viendo una película romantica , Charlie estaba roncando y reneé como toda mujer llorando por que el personaje se separo de su amada. Ok mi familia es inusual y me pregunto como se lo tomarán con la cosa del trabajo y todo eso.

-charlie , reneé podemos hablar?

-huh?que asi claro hija

-ay si dime.- dijo reneé con la voz entre sollozos

-es que bueno quiero conseguir un trabajo.

-no! De ninguna manera

-pero acaso quieren que todas las vacaciones se las pase pidiendo dinero?.- no pueden decir que si.

-buen punto

-entonces

-esta bien pero con una condición

-la que sea

-el trabajo solo puede ser de niñera

-que! Pero tenía planeado algo así como trabajar en comida rápida

-no lo tomas o lo dejas

-lo tomo

Así que esa era la maldita condición pasarme el verano cuidando niños malcriados. Genial , bueno al menos tendre dinero.

A buscar en el periódico.

-por cierto hija ya busque por ti

-que!! como mama?

-es que me tome la libertad de entrar a tu cuarto y pues vi que en tu cuarto estaba un périodico con avisos marcados y supuse queme dirias entonces…

-reneé al grano.

-hay empleo en la mansión de los Cullen saliendo de la ciudad

-que donde los Cullen la mansión? Estas loca

-bueno pagan el triple que las demás niñeras y no han encontrado aún por que nadie se anima a ir hasta alla.- no los culpo.

-haré el intento pero francamente no lo creo

-son solo dos gemelas tienen 4.

-supongo que no será difícil.

Un día después antes de la entrevista en la casa de los Cullen.

-mama ya me voy

-que tengas suerte bella

-gracias

Agarré mi precioso volvo plateado c70 lo amaba era un precioso volvo de regalo de mi cumpleaños. Pero cuando me compraron el auto mi fondo para la universidad se fue al caño.

Supongo que valía la pena. Cuando llegue a la mansión me quede en shock. Era una casa no casota blanca rodeada por unas rejas negras y preciosos jardines. Cuando toque el timbre vi un volvo igual al mío . alguien aquí tiene un muy buen gusto. Bueno todo el mundo aquí tiene muy buen gusto. una chica de mi edad me abrío la puerta .

-hola vengo por el trabajo de niñera

-por fin alguien que pueda con las terremoto

-terremoto?-

-no se preocupe no son malas solo traviesas

-oh bueno la entrevista

-es con el papa y la mama de las niñas; el señor emmett y las señora rosalie hale.- obviamente La entrevista es con los padres.

-y donde los encuentro?

-yo la llevaré

-por cierto cual es tu nombre?

-tania

-mi nombre es Isabella swan

-bien Isabella por aquí

-bella por favor

Solo asintió y me hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara era una gran gran sala con una araña(lámpara en el techo). El color de la sala era dorado con muy elegantes muebles dorados todo dorado como el oro.

-hola soy emmett y ella es mi esposa rosalie

-rose por favor

-hola soy bella

-hola bella estas contratada

-que? Tan rápido …es decir no me malinterpreten solo que

-no te preocupes pero no queremos contratar a viejas para que cuiden a Valeria y Alexandra

-perdón?

-nuestras hijas

-oh y cuando comienzo a trabajar?

-ahora mismo están en su cuarto segundo piso 3era habitación a la derecha

-gracias

-tania indícale el camino

-si srta.rosalie

Tania me enseño el camino y me daba la impresión de que nos íbamos a llevar muy bien. Llegamos a su habitación y rayos! Que linda era la habitación era de color rosa con dos camas con edredón de princesa. Las niñas eran bastante parecidas a emmett y rosalie. Una niña tenia rizos de color negro con unos ojos grandes azules y unos hoyuelos la otra era bastante parecida a rosalie tenia rizos color rubios ojos grandes verdes y unos hoyuelos al igual que la otra.

Estaban viendo una película y de pronto sale un chico muy bonito de cabellos color bronce ojos verdes y una encantadora sonrisa torcida. Lo quede mirando y el me devolvió la mirada entonces baje mi cabeza y pude notar que me había sonrojado.

-niñas ella es su nueva niñera, bella.

-hola bella mi nombre es valeria.-dijo la niña con rizos rubios y se acerco para darme un beso.

-hola mi nombre es Alexandra.- dijo la niña con rizos negros pero no se pudo acercar porque estaba en los brazos de Edward. pero algo que no me esperaba paso. Edward se acerco para que Alexandra pudiera darme un beso y sin darme cuenta el y yo estábamos tan …tan cerca. Edward bajo a la pequeña Alexandra y me extendió la mano

-hola , soy Edward

-mi bella nombre es hola .- ay tenía que fregarla justo cuando lo veo.-lo siento.- baje mi cabeza otra ves y me sonrojo.

-no hay problema.- el tenia una sonrisa en el rostro

_**Otro fic y no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a actualizar los tres pero no se preocupen de seguro se me ocurre algo y ya se que la mayoría a notada que una de las preciosidades de niñas tiene mi nombre hahhahah. En fin ojala les haya gustado reviews please.**_

_**Besotes**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen : )**_


	2. el plan

Alexandra pov

Mi hermana y yo no queríamos de niñeras gordas y viejas que se quedan dormidas cuidándonos. Pero después de todo quien se queda dormida con gemelas tan especiales después de la escenita que paso con Edward y bella sabíamos a la perfección de que esos dos están recontra templados ojala no llegue la tia tanya para arruinarlo todo . Bella nos caia uy bien cuando veíamos su aura ( el alma de las personas) era muy sincera y amigable. Ahora teníamos que hacer algo que Edward y bella se enamoraran. Y Valeria? ¿Donde se metió Valeria?

-valeria!...valeria!!

-que?

-donde estas?

-aquí abajo!

Bueno fue muy tonto por mi parte no ver que a la cama le salían dos diminutas piernas.

-que haces?

-buscando a mrs.snuggle.- su peluche de una osita

-no es el momento

-pero…pero…

-viste de que manera se veían Edward y bella

-a cuando ella parecía tomate y tio Edward parecía en otro mundo

-supongo que si

-bueno que hay con eso

-pues con un poco de ayuda pueden enamorarse

-no lo se Alexandra

-es eso o la arpía de tanya será nuestra tía

-iag no pero entonces que hacemos?

-hagamos un baile tipo cenicienta y que bella vaya con una mascara y se bese con tio Edward.

-guacala! Tengo una ligera sospecha de que has visto la cenicienta

-bueno unas cuantas veces 24 para ser exactas

-y ahora que hacemos?

-pensemos

Después de pensar arduamente que podíamos hacer y con lo cual también salir beneficiadas por que era un trabajo a la comunidad y como formamos parte de la comunidad tendrá que haber beneficios. Ya no quiero pensar mas me duele esa cosa que esta arriba del cuello.

-valeria me duele la cosa que esta encima de mi cuello

-tu cabeza

-no creo que es el colon

-es tu cabeza

-pero papi dijo que se llamaba colon

-igual que los gatos hacían mu

-mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- después de 5.6 segundos y una mami muy agitada.

-que pasa Alexandra?

-que es esa cosa que esta encima del cuello

-cabeza

-ahhhhhh no es el colon?

-no

-mami

-que valeria?

-los gatos hacen mu?

-no hacen miau

-te lo dije Alexandra

-no

-si

-no

-niñas quien le dijo eso

-papi- alguien esta en problemas

-un momento por favor.- mama se levanto cerró la puerta del cuarto y nos paramos muy pegaditas a la puerta. Entonces comenzó

-EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO

-mi amor que hice?

-que que hiciste?

-le dijiste a las niñas que la cabeza se llamaba colon y los gatos hacen mu

-no te dijeron lo demás

-que demás?

-no nada era una broma rose

-la próxima semana van a ir al kínder si les preguntan como hace el gato van a decir mu y te parece poco?- después de otra discusión que no era novedad por que papa siempre nos decía varias cosas como que tío Edward era del otro equipo pero no entendíamos eso. Por que no le preguntamos?

-valeria te acuerdas que papi nos dijo que tio Edward era del otro equipo

-como si fuera ayer

-fue ayer

-bueno no hay que desviarnos del tema

-que tema?

-lo de bella y Edward que hacemos para que se enamoren

-para que sean enamorados primero tienen que ser amigos y salir no?

-si pero bella no puede porque esta trabajando cuidándonos

-y si le decimos a bella que nos lleve al parque de diversiones yal tío Edward también y lo mejor nosotras salimos beneficiadas

-pero las entradas la tiene tania

-mira yo hablo con el tio y tu hablas con tania y le dices donde están las entradas

-bueno

Después de que valeria se fue a hablar con tania yo me fui al cuarto de tio Edward y aprovecharía la oportunidad de preguntarle lo del otro equipo. Toque la puerta nadie abria otra vez y nada por dios soy una mujer ocupada tendré que usar mi otro recurso.

-waa.- cuando estaba a punto de comenzar el concierto de llanto. Salió tio Edward

-no llores .- yo alcé mis brazos para que me cargara y así lo hizo me sentó en su cama y puso un disco .

-tio Edward alguien te ha dicho que res muy guapo

-si yo se pero al grano que quieres

-que acaso no te puedo decir lo lindo que eres sin que creas que es un favor.

-no

-bueno te iba a decir que nos acompañaras al parque de diversiones

-no lo se Alexandra estoy ocupado

-pero tio vamos anda di que si

-no lo se .- es hora de usar mi ultimo recurso ojitos del gato de sherk

-tio mirame y dime que no

-ah no ya se ese truco de los ojitos de gatito y entonces no puedo decir que no

-entonces no digas que no.

-Alexandra no te estoy mirando y sabes que estoy ocupado con lo del instituto.- acaso creen que soy tonta el instituto ya salió de vacaciones .

-bueno entonces le diré a bella que ya no adiós tio Edward.

-espera bella va ir?- bingo y una sonrisa malévola se formo en mi rostro

-si pero ya no porque tu no quieres ir

-no esta bien ya voy pero segura que bella va

-si quieres que la llame.. bell.- el tio Edward me tapo la boca

-shhh no no la llames

-esta bien

Valeria pov

Por que me tenía que tocar las cosas mas difíciles a mi? No es justo convencer a tania la ma de llaves mas poderosa del universo inmune a los ojitos de gatito.

-tanita linda preciosa como estas?

-bien valeria y tu?

-tambien

-que deseas valeria?

-bueno quería saber donde habías puesto los boletos del parque de diversiones

-los 6 boletos

-si me los das?

-para que quieres los 6 boletos

-yo este…quería ir hoy con bella y Edward

-y por casualidad les has dicho que están castigadas por teñir al gato del vecino de rosa?

-fue pura confusión nosotras pensábamos que era nuestro peluche

-aun así cuando les arañaba el brazo

-teníamos guantes y no sentíamos nada ya?

-igual no les doy los boletos

-pero tu no entiendes necesito los boletos pero ya

-no están castigadas no pueden ir.

-tania por favor te lo suplico

-no nuca te dire que esta en tu cuarto debajo de tu almohada

-bueno si nada se puede hacer ni modo

-me alegro que lo entiendas

Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto y Alexandra ya estaba con bella ahí explicándole que teníamos que ir al parque de diversiones. Saque todos los peluches hasta llegar a mi almohada y allí estaban los boletos los preciosos boletos.

-valeria que te pasa dame eso

-no son mios solo mios muajajja

-como sea y bien bella nos va a acompañar?

-pero yo no se primero tengo que decirle a sus padres

-te mencionamos que Edward va a estar ahí

-a que hora nos vamos?

Victoria.

**_

* * *

_****_espero que les haya gustado las gemelas tienen una mente perversa y a la vez son unas doctoras corazón. Reviews please digamne si les gusto o lo odiaron los reviews son mi sueldo y soy una escritora pobre :(_**

**_Besotes_**

**_Ale_**

**_cullen_**


	3. mejorador de palabras

Bella pov

Las gemelas eran lindas de personalidad y me habían dicho que las acompañara y Edward iría también no puedo ir sola con el me va a intimidar y yo voy a meter la pata como el primer día mi bella nombre es hola ay dios en que estaba pensando pero bueno seguro se ha dado cuenta de que estoy muerta por el . solo una persona me puede ayudar.

-alo?

-alice

-bella que hay?

-te acuerdas del trabajo de verano que te mencione?

-si

-bueno estoy cuidando a dos gemelas y ellas me invitaron a ir a un parque de diversiones

-y?.

-pues bueno me acompañas?

-bueno yo no lo se

-te lo suplico

-esta bien cuando nos vamos

-puedes venir hoy a las 5.00

-claro

-te adoro alice

-ja lo se

Listo. Ahora tengo una coartada perfecta oh no pero si yo voy con Edward alice no hara un mal trio? Tengo que decirle a las gemelas que inviten a alguien mas.

-tania?

-hola bella

-te puedo preguntar algo?

-si

-pero que esto quede entre las dos

-esta bien

-sabes si Edward tiene algún hermano

-el joven jasper

-ay pero porque le dicen asi joven srta. Sra. Demasiadas formalidades

-asi se le debe decir

-osea que así le me debo dirigir a ellos

-si

-joven jasper me haría el honrado favor de acompañarme el parque de diversiones con las Srta. Alice mi jovial amiga.- lo dije en un tono de mayordomo y tania se mato de la risa .-demasiadas formalidades que horror.

-si si quiero bella.- oh dios no me puede esta pasando a mi dime que es una alucinación. Me voltee y un chico de no mas de 15 años con ojos azules y cabello desordenado oh dios acaso todos son asi? Asi de guapos me mordí el labio.

-este … yo no sabia que estabas ahí lo lamento.

-si quiero ir me vas a presentar a tu amiga

-si claro

-a que hora nos vamos?

-a las 5.00

Oh dios he hecho el peor ridículo de mi vida . subí al cuarto de las niñas total eran las 4.30 debian estar listas. Y con que me encuentro Edward con las niñas viendo la cenicienta cuando estaba entrando a la habitación me resbale con un muñeco que había en la entrada cayendo sobre Edward con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y narices chocando. El solo rio.

-lo lamento

-si bueno que te parece si te sueltas de mi cuello?

-oh si lo olvide.- imbécil imbécil y mil veces imbécil

Me solte de el y las niñas se estaban riendo quería mandarles una mirada asesina pero luego pusieron esos ojitos de gatito este definitivamente no es mi dia?

-bueno que te parece si vamos en mi auto?

-no hay problema

-bueno entonces te veo a las 5.00

-claro este invite a una amiga no importa

-bueno supongo que no….no te importa que invite a mi hermano jasper

-creo que ya lo hice pero fue por casualidad

-oh bueno no interesa

-adios.- y luego me dio una de esas sonrisa hermosas que tenia.

-adios

**Valeria pov**

Oh no se le tenia que ocurrir la maravillosa idea de invitar a su amiga al parque ahora iremos con tio jasper también y la amiga de bella esto no será nada fácil pero la Trampa de la puerta había salido bastante buena bella se tenia que caer y tio Edward tendría que ayudarla y se quedarían mirando como la primera vez. Ay el amor.

-alexandra y ahora que vamos ha hacer?

-pues hacer que la amiga de bella se enamore del tio jasper y que bella y tio Edward también

-pero como?

-haciendo….

-esto es difícil

-ya lo se hagamos que …

-no no podemos hacer nada

-claro que si mira van ha hablar de algo no?

-naturalmente

-bueno pues para que bella no se ponga nerviosa podemos ayudarla diciendo cosas del tio Edward

-como que es del otro equipo

-si esa es una gran idea

-por el …

-poder gemelo.- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que nos cambiáramos subimos al auto del tio Edward que siempre olia a fresas olia tan rico. Pero ni bella ni su amiga habían llegado.

-tio Edward?

-si valeria

-tu eres del otro equipo

Entonces tio jasper se comenzó a reir como loco.

-quien te dijo eso valeria

-yo se emmett

- entonces eres del otro equipo o no?

-no valeria no soy del otro equipo

-ah ya

-tio jasper eres emo?

-eso se llama ser emotivo Alexandra

Entonces llego bella y se sento en el asiento copiloto con el tio Edward y su amiga nos trajo chupetes que linda era y entonces tio jasper y la amiga de bella se quedaron mirando como el primer dia Edward y bella se miraron.

Oh genial ahora se van a pasar el viaje mirándose como idiotas … esperen que es idiotas.

-alexandra que es idiotas?

-es un mejorador de palabras

-segura

-si

-entonces hay que usarlo en esa importante fiesta que hay en la casa con los ministros y eso ahí demostraremos nuestro buen lenguaje.

-tienes razón

-oye oye i la palabrar fregar joder cerebro de papa tonto imbécil

-ay segura que eres mi gemela esas también mira una oración que le diremos al ministro: sus estúpidas obras de mejoramiento de calles joden la paz de todo el mundo.

-oh yo dire esta: ustedes los estúpidos fregados de los congresistas suben el precio a todo a nosotras nos parece jodido después de todo la plata cae de los arboles o no?

-claro que si de donde mas?

* * *

_**Bueno espero q les haya gustado y el mejorador de palabras si lo van a usar i con el ministro . como me va a gustar q aprieten ese hermoso botón de go**_

_**Besotes **_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen : )**_


	4. La Vacuna

La Vacuna

**(Bella Pov)**

Después de ir al parque de diversiones, las gemelas se cansaron ¡Gracias al cielo! Y solo llegaron para dormir.

Hoy llegué a las ocho de la mañana y aún duermen, o sea que tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que sigan así, como angelitos.

Estaba bajando las escaleras y tan solo me faltaba un escalón, cuando…

-Hola Bella. —Dijo una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí. No calcule bien, y me caí encima de Edward. Me erguí rápido, pero Edward aún seguía en las escaleras.

-Lo siento mucho. —Dije mientras el se estaba parando.

-No te preocupes. —Me dijo mientras soltaba una de esas sonrisas matadoras. —Bella tengo que hablar contigo.--¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me van a despedir!

-Edward, en serio tendré mas cuidado con mis reflejos, te lo prometo. —Me miró confundido.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿No me piensas despedir?

-Hum…no, además eres la niñera que más nos ha durado. En fin, lo que te quería decir es que hoy vienen a vacunar a las gemelas.

-Oh. —Genial, ahora si me despiden, por que me voy a desmayar con el olor de la sangre.

-Bueno, Alexandra no tiene problema con ello, Valeria en cambio es otra cosa, le dan pánico y es capaz de todo por no vacunarse. Tu tarea de hoy es que este preparada para la vacuna. —Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Me fui arriba y Alexandra estaba viendo un programa de televisión…o al menos eso creía, hasta que comenzaron a salir gemidos de allí. Alexandra estaba más que traumatizada y se taba los ojos con su pequeñas manos.

Me acerqué a la televisión y era un video de… ¡Oh por Dios! Apague la tele y me acerqué hacia Alexandra.

-Ale ¿Estas bien?

-¿Cómo quieres que este bien mentalmente, si me acabo de traumatizar?—Buen punto.

-Ok ¿Quién te dio el video?

-Fui al cuarto de mami y papi, y había un video donde decía pose caballito y los caballitos son tan adorables, excepto claro esos caballitos.

-¿Me puedes decir que hacías en el cuarto de tus padres sin permiso?—La pregunta originalmente era ¿Me puedes decir que clase de padres depravados tienes?

-Lo mismo que hacía en el cuarto de tío Edward. —Dijo ya, algo normal. Miré hacia la otra cama y Valeria no estaba.

-Alexandra ¿Me podrás ayudar con algo?

-Si dime.

-Hoy es el día de la vacuna, prométeme que no le vas a decir a Valeria, mientras descubro la manera que se vacune.

-La última vez, tuvo mi tío Edward que agarrarla de los pies y papi de los brazos.

-¿Y Jasper?

-El estaba agarrando a la enfermera para que no se vaya.

-Ok…-Esta casa es…rara. Cuando volteé Valeria estaba entrando al cuarto.

-Valeria, ¿Adivina que?

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que adivinaras.

-¿Nos comprarán un perro?

-Ah, pero papi dice que ya tenemos a tío Jasper y tío Edward.

-No se, Alexandra.

-¡NOS VAN A VACUNAR! ¿No es genial?—Pequeña traidora, nunca confíen en niñas diabólicas de cinco años.

-Alexandra, te dije que no le contaras a nadie.

-Pues no he roto mi promesa, Valeria te presento a Bella, Bella te presento a Valeria. ¿Ves? No se llama nadie, se llama Valeria. —Volteé a ver a Valeria, quien se encontraba estática.

-¿Esta bien?

-Ah, si, normalmente le pasa eso y luego, mírala otra vez. —Volteé mi cara y no estaba.

-¿A dónde se fue?

-Tienes que buscarla se esconde, en los lugares menos inimaginables. El año pasado fue en el ático.

--

Después de haberle contando mi tragedia a Jasper, el salido a la tienda y regresó al cabo de unos minutos.

-Valeria, mira lo que tengo chocolates M&M's. —Salió de por…no se donde.

Valeria pov

¡NO, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! Haber Valeria ¿Qué harías, en esta situación? Hum… ¿Cuál era ese numerito, que marcan en las películas de terror? Así 911. Cogí el teléfono inalámbrico.

-911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

-Me van a vacunar, ¡Ayuda! ¡Traigan a la S.W.A.T!

-Niña, creo que es mejor que te vacunes.

-Claro operadora, ponte en su lado.

-Pero es mejor, enserio…

-Ustedes son un fraude, dicen que los llamen cuando tengan una emergencia, pues yo tengo una. Con razón todas esas chicas se mueren en los filmes.

-Mira…--No iba a escuchar otra de sus ineptitudes. ¿Que es esa palabra, por cierto?

Ya se, tío Edward. Subí hasta su cuarto y estaba escuchando, Debussy, creo. Toque la puerta y mi tío enseguida me abrieron.

-¿Valeria, que deseas?—Entonces, de la nada comencé a llorar. Eso siempre funciona. Me cargó y me senté en su cama.--¿Vale, que te pasa?

-Me van a vacunar. —Entonces su expresión de cariño se disolvió.

-Valeria, es lo mismo todos los años.

-Pero este año, viene la madre de las agujas. —Se rió de mi respuesta y se paso la mano por los cabellos.

-Valeria, no te va a doler.

-Claro, por que a ti no te va a entrar, por cierto ¿Por qué no te vacunas?

-¿Si me vacuno, tu también lo harás?

-Ni lo sueñes, solo quiero ver. Además este año me esconderé en un lugar que nadie de esta casa conoce. Adiós tiíto Edward.—Me baje de su cama y me fui de su cuarto.

---

Estaba en mi escondite, cuando comencé a oler eso. Era chocolate.

-Valeria, mira lo que tengo, chocolates M&M's. —Dios me ha escuchado, al fin esa cosa de la oración sirvió—Salí de mi escondite y vi que Jasper estaba hablando con ella, antes de que se dieran cuenta, le quite la bolsa de chocolates al tío Jasper, y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Subí rápido y Ale, ya estaba cambiada, cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama.

-Dios ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el mismo lugar que el año pasado.

-Ah… ¿Qué es eso?

-Chocolates. —Bueno lo reconozco, nos habían dicho terminantemente que no podíamos comer chocolates.

-Valeria, pon las manos donde las pueda ver y tira la bolsa de chocolates. —Ok , ok , me habían prohibido comer chocolate.

-Vamos, hermanita, yo se que quieres. —Vio la bolsa del M&M y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, no puedo, soy fuerte. —Metí mi mano y saque un montón de chocolates y me los fui comiendo.

Alexandra Pov

Recuerdo la vez pasada que comí muchos chocolates, estaba en el hospital y en la otra cama Valeria estaba atada a su cama. Fue horrible.

Valeria, le comenzó a ser efecto el chocolate; se cambió en una velocidad record y luego bajo las escaleras donde estaban: tío Jasper, tío Edward y Bella. Papi y mami se fueron de compras.

Baje justo detrás de ella.

-Bella, Bellita, Bella, Bellita ¿Suena a campanita, verdad? Si, yo lo se. ¡Wii! Que día tan hermoso que es, que me dan ganas de saltar. Si saltemos todos. —Dijo ella , mientras saltaba.

-¿Valeria estas bien?—Preguntó Jasper.

-¿Yo? Perfecta, perfectamente ¿Qué te hace pensar, que estoy mal?

-Jasper, le diste chocolate. —Dijo tío Edward.

-¡Pah! ¿Yo? Tu crees que yo, tu hermano ¿Haría eso?

-¿Quieres que te responda?

-Técnicamente no se lo di, ella se los cogió.

-¿Sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar la última crisis de chocolate?

-Ya se, las internamos.

-¿Y?

-Las mandamos a psicología.

-¿Lo demás?

-Las mandamos a psicología junto con Emmett, por que sus adoradas hijas lo vieron con los efectos del chocolate, traumatizando a niñitas del parque. Y las gemelas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas.

-Muy bien, ahora como tu les distes chocolates, las calmas y que se preparen para su vacuna. —Tío Jasper, estaba triste así que me puse a su costado y lo agarre de la mano. Le di una de las sonrisas que me había enseñado a hacer mi papi, cuando estaba en problemas.

Tío Edward se fue a su cuarto y Bella se fue al patio y comenzó a buscar a Valeria.

-¿Sabes donde esta tu hermana, demonio?

-No es necesario saberlo, ¿Tienes más chocolates?

-¡Ah no! Una gemela con los efectos del chocolate es mejor que dos.

-No para mí, tonto, ¿Tienes o no?

-Si, toma. —Me dijo extendiendo su mano, lo agarre y la tentación me invadió por un minuto, pero lo superé.

-Vale, mas chocolate, ven, ven ¿Dónde estas? Mira chocolatito, me lo como yo si no vienes.

-¡MÍO, MÍO, MÍO, NO TE LO TRAGUES, MÍO, MÍO!—Vino corriendo hacia mí, pero yo no lo solté tan rápido.--¡DAMELO! ¿NO VES QUE ESTAMOS HECHO EL UNO PARA EL OTRO?

-Te lo daré si prometes vacunarte.

-Que sean dos. —Dijo estirando su brazo. Estire el mío y cerramos el trato estrechando las manos.

-¿Todos estos años, hemos estado sufriendo, para que un par de insignificantes chocolates, la convenzan?—Dijo frustrado tío Jasper.

-Tú no sabes tratar a las niñas.

--

Estábamos en nuestro cuarto, esperando a la enfermera cuando Bella entró en nuestra habitación.

-La nueva cenicienta. —Dijimos al unísono. Entonces Bella se sienta al costado de nosotros y Valeria saca algo y dice:

-¡Bella, mira nuestra inyección!—Dijo sacando la aguja , yo me reí pero Bella…

-¡Valeria, la mataste!

-¡No es cierto!

-Pero esta toda paliducha y tirada.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Deshacernos del cadáver.

* * *

_**Hola, ¡Wow si que me tarde! Pero este cap ha sido largo así que…bueno espero que se hayan reído con mis gemelas preferidas**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward**_

_**Mrz-Cullen (Screw Bella. I'm Edward's wife)**_


End file.
